A gasoline fuel supply system is conventionally well-known, which pumps up a gasoline fuel from a fuel tank and supplies the gasoline fuel to a fuel injection valve. The fuel injection valve directly injects the gasoline fuel into a cylinder of an internal-combustion engine.
Patent literature 1 discloses such a gasoline fuel supply system including a feed pump part and a high-pressure pump part. The feed pump part includes an electric pump, as a main component, which operates by being supplied with electric power, and pumps the gasoline fuel from the fuel tank to discharge at a feed pressure. The high-pressure pump part includes a positive displacement mechanical pump which operates in response to an output of an internal-combustion engine, as a main component. The high-pressure pump part pressurizes the gasoline fuel discharged from the feed pump part, and discharges the gasoline fuel at a supply pressure to a fuel injection valve. The supply pressure to the fuel injection valve can be raised to a pressure required for the direct injection of gasoline fuel, since the gasoline fuel supply system is equipped with both the feed pump part and the high-pressure pump part.